Rosella dan Satsuki
by Cherry Philein
Summary: Gadis kecil itu memberikannya sebuah kotak yang berisikan teh Rosella dan membuat lelaki raven itu selalu memimpikan masalalu kelamnya bersama Sang gadis merah muda. Apakah ini penyesalan terhadap gadis merah muda yang tidak disadari Sang lelaki? / Canon / Savers contest: Banjir TomatCer IV / DLDR / RnR.


"_Kau menyakiti hatinya ..."_

...

"_Hiksss ... jangan pergi, kumohon! Hikss ..."_

"_Bawalah aku bersamamu, Sasuke-kun ..."_

_..._

"_Kau membuatnya menangis ... "_

_..._

"_Kau menyayat harapannya ..."_

.

.

.

Hossshh ... hoshhh ...

Manik semerah darah itu berputar liar, tetes demi tetes keringat menganak sungai di wajah gelisahnya.

Lelaki Uchiha itu kemudian duduk di ranjangnya dan memijat pelan pelipisnya yang masih dihiasi oleh keringat.

Sasuke mendecih ketika untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia memimpikan kenangan masalalu yang sama selama beberapa hari ini.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan dirinya? Bahkan setelah empat tahun ia pulang ke tanah kelahirannya—Konoha, mengapa baru sekarang kenangan kelam itu malah menghantuinya dan mengusiknya saat tidur?

Sasuke merasa pening seketika ketika memikirkan dirinya saat meninggalkan desa dan berkhianat, bahkan membunuh kakaknya tercinta.

Andai waktu itu bisa diputar.

* * *

**Rosella dan Satsuki**

**_By_: Cherry Philein**

**Naruto©Kishimoto Masashi**

**_Pair_: SasuSaku**

_**Genre: Mystery/Romance**_

**Banjir TomaCeri Contest**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca**

* * *

_**Don't like? Don't Read!**_

* * *

Sasuke melompati atap-atap rumah untuk menuju ke kantor_ Hokage_, pagi hari ini Naruto-_dobe_ menyuruhnya datang ke kantor karena ada misi tunggal yang harus dijalankannya ke luar desa.

Sasuke mendesah pasrah karena setelah sampai di kantor Hokage-_dobe_ itu, ia malah disuguhi pemandangan Sang _Hokage_ yang # tertidur di meja kerjanya. Pantas saja ketukan pintu sedari tadi tidak digubris. Cih, dasar _dobe_.

.

.

.

Empat tahun sudah ia kembali ke desa setelah perang besar berhasil mereka menangkan. Desa ini sudah banyak berubah sejak itu, mulai dari Naruto yang telah menjadi _Hokage_ juga dirinya yang akan dipromosikan menjadi ketua ANBU.

Rakyat desa juga sudah sangat menerimanya sebagai mantan _nuke-nin_ Uchiha, ditambah lagi dengan kemampuannya dan wajahnya yang tampan membuat dirinya terkenal sebagai lelaki yang paling di incar se antero desa. Kadang Sasuke cukup terganggu dengan gadis-gadis yang bersorak ke arahnya, seperti masih di akademi dan _genin_ dulu.

Misinya kali ini tidaklah sulit, ia hanya diminta Naruto untuk mengantar para tetua Konoha ke desa Kumogakure. Ya, setelah itu ia hanya perlu melaporkan keberhasilan misinya dalam menemani tetua desa itu kepada _Hokage._ Mudah, bukan!

Besok pagi misi menemani para tetua itu akan dilaksanakannya, sesuai perintah yang telah diberikan oleh _Hokage_.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sebentar ke pusat pasar sekaligus untuk membeli persediaan tomatnya yang sudah sangat menipis. Berjalan kaki adalah pilihan yang bagus di sore hari yang cerah ini. Sasuke masuk ke dalam salah satu toko buah dan sayur langganannya kemudian membeli tomat-tomat segar untuk persediaannya.

Setelahnya, lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu langsung mengarahkan kaki untuk pulang. Jujur saja, ia benci tempat ramai tetapi demi persediaan tomatnya maka ia pun memaksakan diri.

Distrik Uchiha berada di pinggir desa Konoha. Lelaki berparas dingin itu dengan santai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah distriknya. Melewati taman dan pepohonan yang tubuh indah di sepanjang jalan.

Matahari sudah bersinar kemerahan bertanda hari sudah hampir malam, saat melewati danau yang biasa digunakannya untuk berlatih jurus saat kecil dulu, Sasuke melihat seorang gadis kecil yang menangis di sudut pohon di pinggir jalan dan hanya berjarak 1 meter dari dirinya.

"Hiksss ... hiksss ..."

Sasuke awalnya ingin berjalan dan tidak memedulikan gadis kecil yang sedang menangis itu, tapi akhirnya ia pun mendatanginya dan berdiri tepat dihadapan gadis kecil yang menangis sambil terduduk di bawah pohon.

Tidak tau apa yang harus dikatakannya, Sasuke hanya menatap datar anak yang masih menangis itu.

"Hey!" tegurnya datar.

Si gadis kecil yang kemudian mendengar bahwa sapaan itu ditujukan untuknya pun menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah si empunya suara. Wajahnya memerah karena menangis dan rambutnya yang berwarna hitam kebiruan serta matanya yang berwarna hijau kini menatap Sasuke dengan bingung.

"Hikss ... aku berdarah ..." adunya masih dengan tangis.

Sasuke memerhatikan lutut anak yang masih menatapnya dengan lelehan air mata di pipi tembemnya, kemudian merendahkan dirinya dengan berposisi jongkok. Meletakkan sekantung penuh tomat di samping pohon lalu membersihkan dan mengikat lututnya dengan sapu tangan miliknya.

"Sudah." Ucap Sasuke sambil memegang kepala gadis kecil yang sekarang sudah berhenti menangis.

Gadis kecil itu kemudian tersenyum dan melirik ke arah kantung tomat yang ada di sampingnya itu.

"Itu tomat?" tanyanya antusias.

"Hn. Kaumau?"

Gadis kecil itu kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya dan menerima satu buah tomat pemberian Sasuke, lalu anak yang berambut hitam kebiruan itu pun memberikan sebuah kotak persegi yang berukuran segenggaman tangan pria dewasa untuk Sasuke.

"Ini untuk Paman, terima kasih." Setelahnya anak itu pun berlari dan menjauh dari pandangan mata Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap anak itu dengan wajah yang tersenyum sangat tipis, setelahnya pandangan matanya beralih kepada sebuah kotak yang berada di dalam genggaman tangannya.

.

Sasuke sampai di kediamannya dan langsung menuju dapur untuk meletakkan sebungkus tomat yang baru saja dibelinya. Pandangan matanya kini mengarah kepada kotak persegi pemberian anak kecil tadi.

Mendudukkan diri, kemudian Sasuke menggerakkan jarinya untuk membuka kotak kecil itu.

Saat dibuka, ada secarih kertas di dalam kotak persegi dan kemudian Sasuke membuka lipatan kertas itu dan membaca isinya.

"Rosella, teh merah yang berkhasiat, tinggal diseduh dengan air panas?" Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. Ternyata isinya adalah teh.

Sasuke belum pernah mecicipi teh semacam ini. Kemudian ia pun mengambil beberapa isi yang ada di kotak itu dan menyeduhnya dengan air panas.

**~o0o~**

**Pranggg ...**

Suara gelas yang pecah terdengar di seluruh penjuru dapur kediaman Sang Uchiha.

_Sharingan-_nya menyala merah saat itu juga karena merasakan sesuatu yang janggal sedang terjadi. Keringat dingin membanjiri wajahnya selama seperkian menit dan napasnya menjadi tidak terkendali.

"Apa itu tadi?" tanyanya gusar kepada dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke hanya bisa memandang datar kepada teh merah yang membasahi lantai dapurnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke bangun di pagi hari dengan wajah suntuk karena kurang tidur. Seharusnya ia bisa istirahat dengan tenang, tetapi berkat mimpi-mimpi aneh yang mengganggunya, lelaki Uchiha itu pun hanya bisa menggeram kesal. Bahkan terdapat kantung mata yang sangat jelas di wajah dingin itu.

Sial.

Misinya menemani para tetua desa tidak berjalan baik, saat pulang dari desa Kumo Sang Uchiha dan tetua Konoha mendapat penyerangan dari ninja-ninja pemberontak.

Kalah jumlah, tidak ada yang memprediksi hal semacam ini akan terjadi. Apalagi ada pemberontak yang akan menyerang mereka.

Sasuke sebagai ANBU melindungi para tetua desa itu, walaupun pertarungan sengit terjadi tapi tetap saja para ninja pemberontak itu tidak akan bisa menandingi kekuatan Sang Uchiha.

Tetapi Sasuke lengah saat tiba-tiba saja bayangan masalalu itu datang disaat yang tidak tepat. Di tengah pertarungan dan itu membuat konsentrasinya buyar. Alhasil, lengan lelaki berparas bak pangeran itu terluka oleh jarum-jarum beracun yang merupakan senjata musuh.

Mengambil tindakan cepat, Sang bungsu Uchiha pun akhirnya mengeluarkan bola apinya dan membakar para pemberontak itu.

Sial, karena kenangan menyakitkan itu mengakibatkan lengannya terluka. Sasuke mendecih dan meneruskan langakahnya bersama para tetua desa.

Selesai melaksanakan misinya, Sasuke menuju ke kantor _Hokage_ untuk memberi laporan misi.

Dan Naruto yang melihat lengan Sasuke membiru bahkan ada yang menghitam karena terkena jarum beracun pun menyuruh lelaki arogan itu untuk ke rumah sakit dan memeriksakan lukanya kepada Sakura.

.

.

.

Sakura yang mendengar bunyi ketukan di ruangannya pun menyerukan kepada orang yang di luar pintu untuk masuk.

"Sa-sasuke-_kun_? Ta-tanganmu ... kemarilah!" Sakura mempersilahkan Sasuke duduk di kursi pemeriksaan.

Langsung saja Sakura memeriksa keadaan Sasuke dan mengeluarkan racunnya.

Setelah membalut lengan Sasuke yang terluka, Sakura pun memberikan Sasuke ramuan penetralisir racun dan menyuruh lelaki yang ada di depannya itu untuk meminumnya.

"Nah, setelah ini datanglah ke sini dua hari lagi untuk mengganti perbannya. Ini obat minum yang harus Sasuke-_kun_ minum secara teratur."

Setalahnya Sasuke meninggalkan ruangan Sakura dan berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Sakura yang sudah di tinggal pergi Sasuke pun menghela napas lega.

**~o0o~**

Hosshhh ... Hoshhh ...

Mimpi yang sama lagi dan untuk kesekian kalinya di alami olehSasuke.

Waktu istirahatnya menjadi memburuk karena mimpi-mimpi masalalu yang selalu menggerayangi tidurnya.

Mimpi-mimpi tentang gadis musim semi itu.

Air matanya dan kepedihan yang ada di wajahnya.

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Sasuke hanya bisa mengacak dan menjambak rambut mencuatnya karena merasa pusing setiap kali sehabis bermimpi.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Sasuke sedang duduk di dekat danau memerhatikan matahari yang masih malu menampakkan sinarnya yang hangat.

Wajah pria itu kelihatan lelah karena sudah berhari-hari dia selalu terbangun di tengah malam dan tidak bisa kembali tidur setelahnya. Itu membuatnya frustasi.

Saat sedang terdiam, Sasuke mendengar suara tawa seorang anak perempuan di dekatnya dan ketika melihat ke belakang, ternyata itu adalah gadis kecil yang beberapa hari yang lalu di tolong Sasuke saat dia sedang terluka di lututnya.

"Ahahah ... Ayo cepat Ayah, Ibu." Sasuke melihat anak itu sedang menarik-narik lengan kedua orang dewasa yang ada di depannya dan yang sedang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan Ayah dan Ibu.

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya saat melihat kedua orang dewasa itu dari belakang.

"Mustahil?" ucapnya pelan.

Ketiga orang itu sedang berjalan dan Sasuke dengan gerakan gesit menyusul mereka untuk memastikan, ketika tiba di belokan saat ketiga orang itu berbelok tadi, Sasuke cepat-cepat berlari dan kemudian ...

"He ... "

**Brukkk ...**

"Aduhh ... "

" ... "

Sasuke terjatuh menabrak seseorang yang ternyata adalah Sakura mantan rekannya saat genin.

"Sa-sasuke-_kun_? Aku baru mau ke rumahmu." Ucapnya dengan senyum yang agak dipaksakan.

"Untuk apa?" ucapnya dingin.

"Kau sudah empat hari tidak ada kabar dan tidak ke rumah sakit untuk mengganti perbanmu itu, jadi aku ingin memastikannya. Dan lihatlah! Perbanmu sudah kusut." Oceh Sakura sambil menunjuk tangan Sasuke yang masih terbungkus perban.

.

.

.

Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di ruang tamu Sasuke dan kemudian dengan cekatan ia mengganti perban yang ada ditangan lelaki yang masih setia dengan wajah datarnya itu dengan yang baru.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau kelihatan tidak sehat." Ucap Sakura spontan saat memerhatikan wajah Sang Uchiha. Jujur saja, wajah lelaki itu agak pucat.

Sasuke hanya diam dan kemudian membuka suaranya dengan gumaman khasnya.

"Suhu tubuhmu juga tidak normal, kau seperti orang kurang tidur. Lihatlah besarnya kantung matamu itu!" ucap Sakura yang sekarang memerhatikan Sasuke dengan seksama. pandangan mata Sakura menatap mata Sasuke yang kelihatan lelah dan sayu.

Sasuke hanya diam dan saat lengan Sakura bergerak menyentuh dahinya, tiba-tiba saja bayangan itu kembali lagi terlihat.

"_Sasuke-kun, jangan pergi ... Hikss ..." sambil menangis Sakura berucap dengan suaranya yang lirih ._

"_Kauingin membunuhku, Sasuke-kun ..." Sakura berbicara dengan wajah yang menyedihkan lalu lengannya bergerak mengambil sebuah kunai dan menyayat lehernya sendiri, seketika darah itu tumpah ke wajah Sasuke yang menatapnya horror._

"_Kauingin aku mati ... hiksss ..." tangisan Sakura berubah menjadi tangisan darah dengan kedua tangan yang saling menusuk jantung Sang gadis musim semi, tidak henti-hentinya Sang gadis saling menusuk di perut maupun dadanya._

"_Sasuke-kun ... kaujahat." Ucap Sakura yang sekarang terbakar dengan api hitam._

Sakura merasa bingung ketika dirinya menempelkan punggung tangannya untuk memeriksa suhu tubuh Sasuke, tiba-tiba saja mata lelaki itu berubah menjadi semerah darah dan tiga titik itu berputar liar.

Belum lagi yang membuat Sakura semakin terkejut dan terbelalak adalah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba meneriaki namanya dan memeluknya kuat—sangat kuat, sehingga ia sulit untuk bernapas.

"Sakuraaaaa ... tidakkk ..."

Sasuke langsung memeluk Sakura yang masih belum sadar dari keterkejutannya karena dirinya yang berteriak.

"Sasuke-_kun_, apa yang?" Sakura merasa aneh dengan tingkah Sasuke.

Sakura bahkan bisa merasakan detak jantung Sasuke yang menalu-nalu juga napas lelaki itu yang tidak stabil. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Sasuke?

Hosss ... hosss ...

"Tenanglah, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke mencium wangi tubuh Sakura disaat memeluk tubuh gadis itu. Dan entah kenapa membuat dirinya merasa nyaman. Belum lagi ucapan sang gadis yang mencoba menenangkannya, juga belaian tangannya di punggung Sang Uchiha, membuat Sasuke bisa tenang dan berpikir jernih lagi.

"Sudah baikan?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah memerah saat lelaki itu melepas pelukannya.

"Ini aneh." Ucap Sasuke ambigu.

"Eh?"

"Setelah aku berjumpa dengan gadis kecil itu dan meminum teh pemberiannya, semuanya jadi aneh," Sasuke menjelaskan karena melihat wajah Sakura yang kebingungan, "Aku merasakan ilusi dan mimpi dan kenangan masalalu secara bergantian. Membuatku pusing."

"Gadis kecil, teh?" ucap Sakura masih bingung.

"Aku tidak tau. Aku selalu memimpikanmu dan kenangan itu." ucap Sasuke dengan wajahnya yang berubah seperti orang yang frustasi.

"Sasuke-_kun,_ tenanglah!

Hahhh ... hahhh ...

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi. Percuma saja membicarakan hal ini, tidak akan ada yang bisa mengubahnya kecuali dirinya sendiri.

"Pergilah, Sakura!" ucapnya kemudian dengan wajah yang sudah menjadi datar.

"Kau tidak ingin membicarakan masalahmu ini. Cobalah berbagi denganku, atau siapa saja yang bisa kaupercayai. Kami pasti akan membantu."

"Aku ingin sendiri."

"Ba-baiklah."

Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan nanar. Lalu berbalik dan menggerakkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan kediaman Sasuke.

"Bahkan batu yang keras pun bisa hancur oleh air yang menetesinya terus-menerus." Ucapnya kemudian yang masih bisa di dengar Sasuke kemudian menghilangkan diri di balik pintu ruang tamu Sang Uchiha.

Sasuke terdiam mendengar kata-kata Sakura, lelaki itu hanya bisa meremas rambutnya dengan kasar.

.

Semakin hari mimpi-mimpi itu semakin mengganggu tidurnya, belum lagi kondisinya yang menjadi benar-benar tidak sehat karena kurangnya waktu untuk istirahat.

Sasuke yang awalnya sedang berbaring di ranjang pun kemudian menggerakkan kakinya saat mendengar ketukan pintu.

Dibukanya pintu geser itu dan matanya langsung menatap ke arah tamu yang datang ke rumahnya ini.

"Paman!" panggil gadis kecil dengan senyum manisnya matanya menatap Sang empunya rumah dengan berbinar-binar.

Sasuke terkesima sebentar sebelum wajahnya kembali ke ekspresi datarnya.

"Hn."

"Aku dengar kau sedang sakit, ya? Jadi aku ingin menjengukmu. Bolehkan aku masuk." Gadis yang kira-kira berusia delapan tahun itupun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ketika Sasuke sudah menganggukkan kepalanya.

Gadis itu berjalan di depan Sasuke dan langkah mungilnya itu membawanya langsung menuju ke arah dapur.

"Biar aku buatkan teh Rosella, ya! Itu sangat baik khasiatnya."

Saat Sang gadis kecil sedang menyeduh teh itu, Sasuke pun menanyakan siapa nama Sang gadis.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Aku Satsuki. Heheh ... tehnya sudah jadi. Ayo diminum, Paman!" serunya kepada Sasuke dengan nada riang.

Sasuke meminum teh merah itu, lalu seketika ia melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya tercengang. Kali ini adalah potret kehidupannya dengan seorang gadis yang pernah disakitinya selama bertahun-tahun di masalalu. Kehidupan yang lain dengan dirinya dan Sakura juga seorang anak perempuan.

Lelaki Uchiha yang sedang berbaring diranjangnya itupun membuka kelopak matanya.

_Mimpi._

Lagi-lagi mimpi-mimpi aneh itu mendatangi tidurnya. Padahal baru sekitar lima menit ia membaringkan dirinya di kasurnya.

Mimpi kali ini yang paling aneh, karena terasa sangat nyata saat ia bersama gadis kecil yang bernama Satsuki itu di dalam pelukannya dengan Sakura.

Aneh.

.

.

.

Sakura sedang berjalan santai menuju rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Di saat dirinya sedang melewati sebuah taman, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menariknya dan menatap matanya. Belum sampai Sakura berfikir apa yang terjadi semuanya sudah berubah menjadi gelap.

Sakura membuka kelopak matanya, dan menyadari sesuatu yang tidak asing. Di depannya ada seorang pemuda yang sangat ia kenali sedang menatapnya datar.

Apa yang terjadi?

"Sa-sasuke-_kun? _Apa yang ... " ada nada tanya dalam ucapan Sakura dan sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya itu, Sasuke sudah berbicara terlebih dahulu.

"Minumlah!" Perintahnya kepada Sang gadis

"Eh, i-iya." Sakura meminum teh pemberian Sasuke.

Teh yang diminum Sakura berwarna merah, sangat berbeda dengan teh-teh yang pernah diminumnya.

"Apakah kau merasa ada yang berbeda, Sakura? Setelah meminum teh Rosella pemberian anak itu, banyak sekali hal-hal aneh yang terjadi."

Sakura hanya memperhatikan Sasuke tanpa ada niat mau menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia masih berfikir tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku selalu memimpikanmu, Sakura. Kau yang bersedih dan tentang masa depan kita bersama seorang anak." Sasuke mengatakannya dengan suara yang pelan.

"Haa?" Sakura menggunakan punggung tangannya untuk menutup mulutnya sendiri, apa Sasuke membicarakan tentang kehidupan mereka kelak sebagai keluarga?

"Aku bingung! Jadi, kau harus menemaniku menyelesaikan ini semua dan terus bersamaku." Ucap Sasuke kemudian dengan nada perintah.

Sakura sebenarnya merasa bingung atas permintaan Sang Uchiha tapi kemudian ia hanya bisa menghela napasnya pasrah.

Dasar Uchiha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~o0o~**

_"Waktu itu aku bertemu gadis kecil dan mengobati lukanya, lalu ia memberiku sekotak teh Rosella. Saat itu kehidupanku berubah. Gadis kecil yang bernama Satsuki itu sering mendatangiku dan bilang kalau ibunya bernama Sakura dan ayahnya bernama Sasuke. Sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu siapa gadis kecil itu sebenarnya dan atas dasar apa ia selalu menemuiku dulu. Tapi, aku bersyukur. Berkat ia, aku dan Sakura akhirnya bisa bersama sebagai satu keluarga yang bahagia."_

_"Bahagia? Jadi kau merasa bahagia, Sasuke-kun?"_

_"Hn, dan jika aku punya anak perempuan kelak, akan kuberi ia nama Satsuki."_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**The End**_

* * *

**A/N:**

Thanks yg udah baca dan review, juga yang fave dan follow. :)

Salam sayang,

**Cherry Philein (zhaErza)**


End file.
